24fandomcom-20200223-history
The Fimucité Festival Presents: The Music of 24
and the Tenerife Film Orchestra and Choir]] The Fimucité Festival Presents: The Music of ''24'' is a special feature found on the Season 7 DVD. It is on Disc 1. The Music of 24 24 theme At the Guimera Theatre, the Tenerife Film Orchestra and Choir (TFOC) prepare to perform with Sean Callery and the music of 24. As the feature begins a title card reads: "The following takes place in Santa Cruz De Tenerife between 9:00 and 10:00pm". The 24 titles are shown, then Sean Callery is seen conducting the 24 theme to the TFOC. Behind the choir is shots shown of characters from the show in the style of "Previously on 24". Characters shown: Michelle Dessler, Tony Almeida and David Palmer. As the main riff of the 24 theme comes in, shots from the opening moments of "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" are shown, with Jack being pulled out of the Senate hearing by Agent Renee Walker. Scenes of Henry and Allison Taylor are shown, as are some of Larry Moss outside the White House. Jack and Taylor leaving the safe room in the White House is shown at the same time as Chloe O'Brian working at the FBI. While the viewer sees shots of Jack watching Tony in the FBI interrogation room, on the screen behind the orchestra are shots of Michelle at Chandler Plaza Hotel in Season 3. The camera focuses on different members of the orchestra, including Callery himself, trumpeters, and violinists. Scenes of Ramon Salazar killing his lawyer are shown on their screen. Shots of the planned explosion killing FBI agents by Tony Almeida is shown across the screen. The theme then takes a different riff, opposed to the one heard on the 24 soundtracks. A more upbeat and action-style refrain of the song is played with a heavy focus on brass instruments. The new refrain continues for several minutes highlighting action moments of Season 7, including the kidnapping of Michael Latham and Jack driving the car out of the FBI parking lot. The song joins back up with the version as heard in the "24 Symphonic Suite" on The Game soundtrack. The song changes again to show Bill Buchanan's courageous moment: his sacrifice in the White House. The music softens to show some of the reflective moments of the series, and Lynn McGill's death is shown on the screen behind Callery and the orchesta. This refrain of the song lasts approximately 5 minutes, 30 seconds. "The Bomb Detonates" conducts the orchestra]] The song entitled "The Bomb Detonates" (Original Television Soundtrack) from "Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm" is next played. On the screen is shots from Season 3 when Michelle is trying to find who Alvers works for. Shots of Season 7 again take over the screen, and a sad Renee Walker looks at the dead body of Larry Moss. Jack is then taken by Tony and Cara Bowden to try to extract the pathogen from him. A third clip is shown, where John Quinn tricks the FBI into thinking Jack killed Ryan Burnett. The screen splits to show several different angles of the orchestra performing. An orchestral choir can be heard faintly behind the strong sound of violins. Suddenly a single voice can be heard singing with some faint musical accompaniment. After a few seconds the instruments and the singers join together to create another new refrain. The sound of the voices behind the violins heighten the sadness that the song embodies. Scenes all the way up to the final moments of Season 7 are shown. Moments from Season 7 continue to be shown as the music that was written for the explosion of a nuclear bomb plays. Tony straps the explosive device to Jack as the orchestra bursts into full bloom at the peak of the song. As the song reaches its chilling climax, the final image of David Palmer from Season 3 is shown on the screen behind the orchestra. The 24 theme echoes through the final moments of the song and the music comes to an end. The crowd erupts into applause and Callery congratulates the orchestra for their performance. The credits roll as the applause continues. Background information and notes * This is the second special feature to look at the music of 24, the first being Music by Sean Callery. 7 - Fimucité Festival